


First Kiss Witnessed

by rockinghorse



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: A conversation between Aidan and Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slight Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan talks to Dean about what he has witnessed - the first kiss between Richard and Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss Witnessed

“So you saw how it happened?”

“Yup. I’d fallen asleep among some orcs’ heads, that’s why they didn’t notice me. At first they were only practicing their lines. I was still a bit drowsy from my nap, and thought it didn’t matter, so I didn’t do anything to let them know I was there.”

“It wasn’t a very wise decision, Aidan.”

“Probably not, but I wasn’t exactly thinking straight, you know? Anyway, it happened when Lee was speaking his line, ‘Do not speak to me of dragon fire bla bla bla, I have faced the great serpents of the north bla bla bla.’ He leaned in so close as he spoke that their lips almost touched…”

“And then he conveniently kissed Richard?”

“A logical guess, but wrong answer! It was Richard. He grabbed Lee’s face and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Strangely reminded me of the kiss between Aragorn and Arwen, if you know what I mean.”

“They kiss more than once - I mean Aragorn and Arwen - which one are you referring to?”

“I don’t exactly remember, I’ll tell you when I watch the movies again. Now back to Lee and Richard...you know how Lee responded?”

“Slapped the bastard.”

“You know fully well that would never have happened! As it was, he turned bright red and giggled like a school kid. Richard said - in an ever so loving voice - ‘Well, aren’t you going to say something?’ And Lee, with a big dreamy smile on his face, answered, ‘I would love to quote a line, but I forgot the exact words...what is it that Kili says to Tauriel when he’s shoved into that cell?’ That was when I jumped up and burst out, ‘Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers!’ Nearly fell off their seats, those two, hahaha!”

“And then?”

“And then? Richard looked like he was going to smash my head with one of the orcs’, so I ran off!”

“You better look out, he’d possibly kick you in the shin next time we shoot an action scene. And I wonder - ”

“What?”

“Do you think they ended up searching each other’s trousers?”


End file.
